


Bent, Nearly Broken

by Unholy_Author



Series: Zine Works [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Praise, Pure Smut, except one wants more than the other is willing to give, gagging, not very touchy-feely at all, strap sex, very little after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: One of my NSFW pieces for the Femwatch zine, in which Sombra and Zarya meet for one of their brief encounters, and both are left unsatisfied for different reasons as they go back to being enemies.





	Bent, Nearly Broken

“Open,” Zarya said. Sombra smirked as she obeyed, parting her lips and sticking her tongue out slightly. Zarya’s expression didn’t change at all at the tease. She pushed the bright purple ball gag into Sombra’s mouth and drew the leather straps around behind her head, clasping it and pulling Sombra’s hair out of the way before testing the snug fit to make sure it wouldn’t come undone. Sombra raised an eyebrow.

“Tough day?” she tried to ask, though it came out muffled and almost incomprehensible. Zarya gave her a slightly dry look, pretending she didn’t know what she was trying to say. That was their agreement. They met when they wanted stress relief, and they didn’t talk about what the stress was. But they both knew the gag only came out when Zarya was completely determined not to talk.

“I want to tie you up tonight. Okay?” she asked, waiting for Sombra to nod her consent before reaching back into the bag Sombra had brought, feeling around for what she wanted. It only took a moment of digging to pull out the familiar lengths of silk rope. Sombra stripped out of her shirt and bra without preamble, holding her hands out in front of her with her wrists pressed together in an uncharacteristic attempt at helpfulness.

“Thank you,” Zarya said, wrapping her wrists with the silk several times before tying it. “Pull,” she said. Sombra obediently tugged a few times and Zarya nodded, satisfied that it was secure. Sombra walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Zarya rummaged through the bag again. Sombra drew small circles in the short carpet with one of her feet, giving an almost suspicious glance around the dim room- lit only by a solitary bulb in the middle of the ceiling that was in no way strong enough to light the whole area- as though someone were going to jump out and expose them at any moment.

Due to their various affiliations, neither were willing to risk being caught together. During their little meetings they were always careful, always verging on paranoid. The current rendezvous was being held at one of Sombra’s safehouses. It was nothing more than a few hidden rooms underneath an old, stagnant clock shop that had closed for the day hours ago, but it assured that no one would interrupt them and it assured that no matter how loud they were no one would hear.

“Here, take this,” Zarya muttered, holding out a small black box. Sombra leaned forward to take it in one of her hands. It was another agreement. There was a speaker on one side of it and a button on the top. With Sombra’s hands bound and her mouth gagged, that was how she was able to say she needed to stop.

“Did you not bring the vibe wand? I can’t find it,” Zarya said, glancing up at her.

“Mm-mm,” Sombra hummed as she shook her head.

“Shame,” Zarya muttered. Sombra sat quietly and gently tapped her teeth against the gag as Zarya pulled out what she wanted. Zarya stood and set the strapon and the bottle of lube on the bed next to Sombra. She stripped down, folding all of her clothes and setting them on the edge of the computer desk Sombra had set up in the room. Sombra’s eyes dragged over her appreciatively. The two of them may not have had anything close to gentle fondness for one another, but they wouldn’t be fucking every chance they got if they weren’t at least attracted to each other. 

Sombra noted, with some interest, that she had several new wounds that had barely begun to heal. An angry, scabbed line across her ribs that Sombra suspected was a too-close bullet. A series of bruises up her left arm that may have been from a nasty fall or being slammed against something. Sombra wondered if it was a fight with Talon that did it. She wondered why she cared.

“Lay back, let me take your pants off,” Zarya said, ending Sombra’s little musings. Sombra hummed and did as she was told, though she had a snarky comment about making Zarya beg for it on her tongue. Of course, that was exactly why Zarya had gagged her in the first place.

Zarya unzipped Sombra’s jeans and pulled them down off of her hips, sliding them off and letting them drop to the floor. Her black lace panties followed quickly. She kissed Sombra’s stomach, trailing up her body. Sombra moved her hands above her own head to give Zarya more access, which she took advantage of. Zarya hummed slightly as she kissed one of Sombra’s breasts and fondled the other. Sombra let out a slow breath through her nose and relaxed as her eyes slid shut. Zarya glanced up at her, rolling her nipple between two fingers. 

“Okay?” Zarya asked.

“Mm-hm,” came the absent reply. Sombra’s mind always seemed to slow, to fog when she let someone else take charge. It was nice. Both for Sombra to let go and relax, and for Zarya to feel like she was completely in control of something.

“Good girl,” Zarya murmured. Sombra made a happy noise in the back of her throat at that. She rolled her hips, trying to entice Zarya into moving a little faster. Zarya let go of her breast and used that hand to hold her hips flat against the bed.

“You know better,” she said, glancing at her. “Do I need to punish you tonight?” Sombra thought for a moment, trying to decide what she was in the mood for, then shook her head. Zarya hummed in acknowledgment and went back to playing with her breasts. She dragged her tongue over Sombra’s nipple before gently rolling it between her teeth, satisfied with the low noise Sombra made in response. Zarya pulled back when she was happy with the flush that covered Sombra’s skin, and the whined ‘Zarya’ that Sombra gave was understandable even with the gag.

“Hush,” Zarya said. She stood by the side of the bed and took up the strapon. Well, Sombra wasn’t exactly sure if it should be called that. A strapless strapon seemed like an oxymoron to her. It was smooth and black, a perfect length, and on the back instead of a flat base to attach to a harness, there was a U shape and a small bulb. Sombra watched as Zarya poured some of the lube onto the bulb, spreading it over the surface with a practiced hand. She pressed the bulb inside herself, sliding it in until that part of the U was firmly inside of her and the dildo half of the toy was ready to play. Sombra rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, eyes happily on the toy. 

“I wonder how wet you are, hm?” Zarya mused as she got back on the bed, sitting on her knees and spreading Sombra’s legs so she could get between them. Sombra automatically wrapped her legs around Zarya’s waist. Zarya hummed and patted one of her thighs. They’d never been much for foreplay, both trusting the other to say if they needed more prep time.

“Good girl,” she said. She ran her fingers through Sombra’s neatly trimmed hair. Sombra hummed appreciatively in response. Zarya dragged a finger along her slit, just barely giving enough friction to tease. She spread Sombra’s lips with two fingers and rubbed her with a third, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort, but Sombra just made happy little noises and tried to keep from rolling her hips.

“You said you wanted to meet, I did not know how badly,” Zarya smirked. Sombra glanced down to give her a withering look that Zarya completely ignored. “I do not think you need lube,” Zarya said, taking the toy in one hand and rubbing the tip against Sombra’s sex. Sombra made a frustrated noise, tapping her teeth against the gag impatiently. She wished she’d just hurry up and fuck her already. For how irritated and pent-up Zarya seemed, she was taking her sweet time.

“You’re getting cocky, Ol-” Sombra cut her off with an angry noise, eyes narrowing. Zarya gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. Too far. Her name was off limits. “Sombra,” she corrected. Sombra gave her a slightly annoyed look, but relaxed again and closed her eyes.

“Okay?” Zarya asked.

“Mm-hm,” came the reply. Zarya grabbed Sombra by her thighs, lifting her lower half up slightly so Zarya’s thighs were underneath hers, holding her hips off of the mattress as she lined the toy up and pressed it into her. Sombra keened, hands grasping at the dark, soft sheets above her head and making the edges of the alarm box bite into her palm. Zarya gave a satisfied groan and started slowly rolling her hips. Sombra knew from her own use that the bulb inside of her was pressing against Zarya’s G-spot, and Zarya was most likely trying to find an angle that would give them both pleasure. After a moment Zarya seemed to find her rhythm and she shifted to grip Sombra’s hips as she started to fuck her in earnest, dragging Sombra further into her lap so she could go just a bit deeper. There was spit gathering in the corners of Sombra’s mouth because of the gag, but neither of them really cared. Zarya’s fingers dug into Sombra’s skin as she moaned.

“So noisy,” Zarya grinned toothily, already more relaxed and more willing to tease. Sombra tried to snap her teeth, but just ended up baring them around the rubber ball in her mouth. “Brat,” Zarya laughed, thrusting into her sharply and making Sombra cry out. She rolled her hips with Zarya, trying to get more friction, and Zarya didn’t bother to stop her. She dragged a hand down Sombra’s thigh with appreciation and Sombra moaned happily. Zarya let go of her and leaned forward over her body, holding herself up on a forearm and burying her other hand in Sombra’s hair, grabbing it near the root and pulling lightly. Sombra whined and brought her hands down to grab at Zarya’s hand, but she wasn’t trying to stop her.

“Softer?” Zarya asked, though her hips didn’t pause. 

“Mm-mm,” Sombra said, shaking her head minutely.

“Harder?”

“Mmph!” she hummed enthusiastically. Zarya indulgently tugged a little bit harder and mouthed against the side of her throat, gently biting and sucking faint marks into the delicate skin there. She groaned as the toy rubbed against her with each thrust and Sombra laughed breathily. Zarya nipped her shoulder, chiding. 

“I am getting close,” Zarya warned. Sombra made a noise that could have been acknowledgment or could have just been a senseless noise of pleasure. Zarya let go of Sombra’s hair and reached down to rub Sombra’s clit almost roughly and Sombra’s eyes squeezed shut as she cried and arched her back, pressing up against Zarya needily. Zarya gave a low, amused chuckle. Sombra didn’t even care at that point. Zarya could have been laughing directly at her and she wouldn’t give a fuck as long as she didn’t stop moving.  
Sombra cried out, thin trails of saliva coming from the corners of her mouth and slowly sliding down her cheeks as she came. Zarya grinned with satisfaction and sat up on her knees, moving both hands to grip Sombra’s hips again as she continued to rock her hips into her.

“So soon?” she smirked, like she wasn’t edging closer and closer to her own orgasm without even touching her own clit. Sombra made an incoherent noise, eyes opening again but looking vaguely dazed. Zarya was, at that point, chasing her own climax rather than trying terribly hard to help Sombra reach a second. She grunted slightly as she railed the smaller woman, each thrust earning her a small moan from her. Sombra was bordering on overstimulation and she loved every second of it.

“Fuck,” Zarya groaned. “I...I am so close.” Sombra made a slightly strangled noise as Zarya completely lost her rhythm, giving slow, deep thrusts more meant to keep pressure on her end of the toy. Zarya sucked in a sharp breath and then groaned as she finally tipped over the edge of her own orgasm. Sombra moaned lewdly, hands squeezing unconsciously as her body twitched. Her fingers pressed down on the button on the alarm and both women jumped slightly when it went off.

Instantly, Zarya pulled out and lifted Sombra’s head, unclipping the spit-soaked gag and dropping it to the sheets.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sombra gasped, voice hoarse and wrecked. 

“Shh, you are fine,” Zarya said, pulling Sombra’s hands down and grabbing the alarm and turning it off before untying her, gently rubbing her wrists. “I am sorry. Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she rasped, licking her lips. Zarya frowned a little bit and gathered a bit of the sheets, wiping away the saliva on her cheeks.

“Why did you use the alarm? Was it too much? Was I too rough?”

“No, no,” she said quickly. “It was an accident. My hands flexed.” Zarya nodded, smoothing Sombra’s hair away from her slightly damp forehead.

“Water?”

“On the desk,” Sombra said, waving a hand in the vague direction she meant. Zarya nodded and smoothed her hair again before getting up and walking over to the makeshift computer rig Sombra had set up. The desk was littered with energy drinks and water bottles, most empty but some with a bit of liquid still left. Zarya found a half-full water bottle and unscrewed it before handing it over to Sombra.

“Thanks,” Sombra muttered, downing the whole thing and tossing the empty bottle across the room. Zarya sighed and walked over to go pick it up, screwing it shut again and setting it in the trash.

“You don’t need to pick up after me,” Sombra snorted. Zarya gave her a dry look.

“You will not do it,” she said. Sombra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“We’re already back to this, then? Not even going to take care of me?” Zarya softened instantly.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Do you have a rag I can use?” Sombra scooted up the bed until she could lay back against the pillows, watching her with her best show of indifference.

“Bathroom’s through there,” she said, pointing to the closest of the two doors. Zarya nodded and slipped through it. Sombra tipped her head back and let her eyes slide shut, relaxing as she waited. A minute went by and she heard the toilet flush and the sink run before Zarya came back in, a damp cloth in one hand and toy missing. She knelt between Sombra’s legs and Sombra spread them automatically for her. 

They were quiet as Zarya started gently cleaning her up. Sombra made small noises at the feeling of the rough cloth against her sensitive, flushed skin and Zarya glanced up to make sure she was okay.

“How many more times are we going to do this?” Zarya asked softly, looking back down. Sombra shrugged.

“However many more times we have bad days. However many more times we can, I guess.” A pause. “Why, do you want to stop?”

“No,” came the too quick answer.

“Then don’t think about it. You’ll give yourself a headache.” Zarya shot her an annoyed look. “Sorry,” Sombra said, the word trying to catch in the back of her prideful throat. Zarya watched her skeptically for another moment before nodding and going back to cleaning her up. 

Another minute of silence passed.

“I cleaned the toy. Left it in the sink to dry,” Zarya said. Sombra watched her carefully.

“Are you leaving?”

“I am expected tonight.”

“I see.” This was the problem, in Sombra’s mind. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to ask, or scream. _Why do you never stay? Do I want you to stay? Why do we keep doing this? What are we?_ But she never did ask. Or scream. Maybe if she did, she’d feel a little bit better. But for now, this was all they were. She wondered if Zarya wanted more. She wondered if she wanted more, or if she was just lonely and clinging to the one person who touched her like she mattered, even if it was a meeting of carnal comfort rather than emotional. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Zarya asked as she pulled away, heading back to the bathroom to put away the cloth. 

“Wrap me up, I’m cold,” she said. Zarya hummed in acknowledgment and came back out a second later, gathering up one of the blankets on the floor and spreading it out over Sombra, who made no move to help. She leaned over to tuck the edges underneath her and then stood by the bed again, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m good,” Sombra said to answer the unspoken question. 

“I will see you later,” Zarya said, getting dressed quickly and patting her pockets to make sure she had everything before going out the other door, the one that led to the stairs and up to the outside world where they were enemies. When the door shut behind her, Sombra sighed.

“I’ll see you later,” she mumbled to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!


End file.
